Heavily Broken
by BabyBrown
Summary: Companion piece to my other fic, So Sorry. Based on spoilers for the rest of the season.


**Okay, so here is the first companion piece to my other fic** _So Sorry_**. This fic is based on spoilers I've read for the season. I hope you enjoy it cause it's pre-e-etty long!**

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, it's characters or _Heavily Broken _by The Veronicas

* * *

_---  
_**12:51 pm  
Tree Hill Hospital  
Emergency Room**  
_---_

"Lucas!"

Lucas rose from his seat and walked to greet the energetic brunette.

Brooke Davis was the first person he called when he heard about Peyton's accident. Peyton was like a sister to Brooke and he knew that Brooke would probably kill him if she wasn't the first person he called. Lucas wished he could feel some sort of relief at Brooke's arrival, the relief that he wasn't all alone in this, but he couldn't feel anything but fear and despair.

Brooke fiercely grabbed Lucas into a hug, "Have you heard anything? Is she alright?"

Brooke felt him shake his head and pulled back to get a better look at his face. She sadly thought that he probably looked better than he felt, which wasn't a good thing considering his appearance. There were dark circles under his eyes and he had a haunted look to him that chilled her to the core. If Peyton didn't survive, Brooke knew Lucas wouldn't either.

Brooke grabbed his hand to lead him to a row of chairs and was surprised at how cold his hands were. It was as if his entire body had shut down and was barely alive. Like his soul knew it's mate might be ripped from it at any moment and was preparing itself for the pain by shutting down.

Brooke felt at a loss for words, which didn't happen too often to her. She just had no idea what to say to the heavily broken man in front of her. She never did know what to say to Lucas at times like this. Times when he was moments from leaping off the edge. The one person who _did_ know the right words to say to bring him out of his darkness, was currently fighting through her own darkness.

Brooke felt new tears begin to form behind her eyes. She had started crying as soon as she got off the phone with Lucas but stopped herself before entering the hospital. The last thing Lucas needed was her crying all over him but as she looked at his face, she wanted to start crying all over again. She wanted to cry for the pain Lucas was going through but she also wanted to cry for the pain she was feeling in her own heart. The woman who was like a sister to her, could die. Peyton could actually die and there was nothing she could do about it. No amount of crying or pleading could make this come out all right, and by the look on Lucas' face at that moment, Brooke knew that he felt just as helpless as she did, if not more. She knew how much Lucas prided himself on always being the one to save Peyton and here he was, unable to do anything.

"What happened Luke?" Brooke asked softly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

Lucas focused on the wallpaper on the wall across from him as he answered her, "She was hit by a drunk driver."

"A drunk driver? At noon?" Brooke shook her head in disgust.

What was wrong with the people in this town? There have been psycho stalkers, psycho nannies and psycho muggers that just seemed to keep on coming. Was Tree Hill the psycho capital of the world?

Brooke jumped when Lucas suddenly laughed. It wasn't a laughter of humor, but one closely bordering the lines of sanity and insanity.

"Peyton's gonna die just like her mother. She's finally gonna get her wish" Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke frowned and looked into Lucas' face, waiting for him to continue.

"In high school she used to run red lights hoping that she would get hit just once. Guess fate was a little late granting her wish then."

The look on Lucas' face chilled Brooke to the bone. It really was like he was going mad. Peyton was going to kill her if she didn't snap Lucas out of whatever was going through his mind.

"_Lucas Eugene Scott!_" she curtly yelled, satisfied when Lucas seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Peyton Sawyer is _not_ going to die. It's just _not_ going to happen."

Lucas' face fell and Brooke could see moisture begin to build in his eyes.

"You can't promise something like that Brooke. No one can promise me anything now."

"I don't believe that after all you and Peyton have been through, that you won't get your happily ever after," Brooke then smiled softly "You're going to have a baby Lucas. You guys are going to have your own little family and have everything you ever wished for."

Lucas ran a hand down his face and looked as if he had aged twenty years, "Even if Peyton hadn't been hit by that drunk driver, there was still a good chance that I was going to lose her."

Brooke felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "A couple weeks ago, Peyton doubled over in pain. We went to the doctor and he told us that it was a high risk pregnancy. That there was a high probability that either Peyton, the baby or both were not going to survive."

Brooke felt her heart drop to the floor for the hundredth time that day. She couldn't believe that Peyton had not told her that the pregnancy was endangering her life. Brooke felt the small sting of betrayal but quickly pushed it aside. There was no point in being angry with Peyton now. Not while she was fighting for her life.

Lucas startled her when he suddenly tightened his grip on her hand.

"I can't lose her Brooke. Not now. Not ever." Brooke placed her other hand on top of their clasped hands.

"You won't Lucas. You won't" Brooke said softly, praying that she was right.

**---  
1:32 pm  
Tree Hill Hospital  
Emergency Room****  
---**

Haley James Scott ran through the hospital with her husband and son trailing behind her, ignoring the nurses yelling after her. They had driven to the hospital as quickly as they could and it still wasn't fast enough for her. When Brooke had called her, she had expected something like Brooke cancelling on her for babysitting Jamie, but when Haley heard the soft sniffling of her best friend in the background, she knew that something was deadly wrong.

If Lucas wasn't plagued with thoughts of the woman he loved dying, he probably would have laughed at the way his best friend had skidded to a stop in front of him. He felt terrible when he saw Nathan and Jamie not far. The reason he hadn't called Haley in the first place was because he didn't want to disturb them. He knew that this was the first weekend in three weeks that Nathan had been home and he didn't want to take away their precious family time.

Haley must have known what was going through his mind, like a best friend always could, so she slapped his arm lightly.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. How dare you not call me! You know I would drop anything if you needed me. Okay?"

Haley waited for some sort of confirmation. Lucas looked into Haley's eyes and nodded.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Haley smiled softly "I know. Thinking isn't one of your strong suits."

When Lucas didn't respond, Haley knew that he was too far gone for any type of humor.

Nathan and Jamie finally reached them and Jamie immediately rushed to give Lucas a hug. Lucas tightly shut his eyes and hugged Jamie back as fiercely as he could. He didn't think that the small child would be able to offer any kind of comfort, but Lucas was proven wrong. All day, people had been treating like he was piece of glass that was ready to shatter at any moment but on some child-like level, Jamie knew that he desperately needed a hug like this.

"Aunt Peyton is gonna be okay Uncle Lucas. Besides mama and Aunt Brooke, she's the strongest and bravest woman I know" Jamie said into Lucas' ear.

A small smile graced Lucas' lips as he tighten his hold on his nephew, "Thanks Jamie."

Lucas opened his eyes and looked up at his younger brother's face at the feeling of his hand on his shoulder. He could tell that Nathan was in pain also. For years, Peyton had been the closest thing Nathan had to a best friend and right now, his best friend was in danger of dying.

"If you need anything, we're here for you Luke."

Lucas nodded, "Thanks Nate."

When Jamie let go of Lucas and went to sit on his father's lap, Lucas could feel the panic begin to swirl underneath his skin. No one had come out to update Lucas on Peyton's condition. He didn't even know if she or the baby were still alive. Lucas felt a stab of pain in his heart as he remembered the last time he had seen Peyton. It was earlier that morning and they had gotten into an argument.

"I didn't even get to tell her I loved her. She's gonna die thinking I was angry with her." Lucas had said out loud.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye" he said before he cradling his face in his hands.

Haley quickly looked up to her husband in alarm before springing into action.

"Nathan, can you take Jamie to get Luke something to drink?"

Nathan nodded and quickly scooped Jamie up. "Let's go champ."

Haley watched as her husband walked down the hallway with their son, thankful that they were safe. It was mildly selfish on her part, but this _was_ Tree Hill and Haley knew when to count her blessings.

Haley turned back to see her best friend still holding his head. She hated the fact that he was going through so much pain. More than anything, she wished that she could help shoulder some of the burden because even before she married Nathan, Lucas had always been her brother. He was a part of her family and she wanted to spare him from any heartache. Together, all five of them have survived through so much over the years that Haley refused to believe they wouldn't get through this. This was not going to be the day that one of their group died. Lucas and Peyton would get their happy ending. They deserved it. Haley held onto that small thread of hope as she placed her hand on Lucas' back.

"Peyton knew that you loved her. She would never think anything different" Haley said softly.

Lucas wiped his face and looked at his best friend.

"Before she left this morning, we got into a fight. I didn't want her driving but you know Peyton; no one can tell her what to do." Lucas paused before continuing, "About ten minutes into the fight, Peyton grabbed her car keys and walked out of the house."

Haley could tell that he was just moments away from having a complete melt down.

"I should have gone after her. I shouldn't have let my stupid pride stop me from going after her." Lucas leaned his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, trying to will away his tears. "This is my fault. If only I had gone with her, she wouldn't be fighting for her life."

"_Or,_ you could _also_ be fighting for your own life right now. This wasn't your fault Luke. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen. You live each day not knowing what the next moment is going to bring and as much as it sucks, that's life."

Haley then smiled kindly, "Besides, there is no way that Peyton would let you have the last word Luke. She's too stubborn for that" Haley said.

And for the first time that day, Lucas smiled.

A small but genuine smile.

**---  
5:24 pm  
Tree Hill Hospital  
Emergency Room  
---**

"Lucas Scott?"

Lucas jumped to his feet at the sound of the doctor's voice. It had been hours since he had gotten any updates on Peyton's condition and he was feeling very anxious.

"I'm Lucas Scott. Is Peyton okay?"

Dr. Sosa walked towards him. "She's stable right now but she lost a lot of blood. We had to give her several transfusions to prevent her from bleeding out during surgery."

Lucas' face paled "Surgery?"

Dr. Sosa nodded grimly, "Ms. Sawyer suffered from a broken leg and a three broken ribs. Her collarbone was also shattered on impact."

Hearing the actual extent of Peyton's injuries and the thought of how much pain she must have been in, caused Lucas' vision to suddenly become cloudy. Dr. Sosa must have realized that Lucas was moments away from either fainting or passing out, or possibly both so he told Lucas to sit down and take a few breaths.

"I know this is a lot to take in Mr. Scott, but we're hopeful that Peyton will make a full recovery."

Lucas faced Dr. Sosa, "Is she awake?"

"Her body has been through massive amounts of trauma so we had to induce a coma, but there isn't any reason why she shouldn't wake up in the next couple hours."

Lucas nodded stiffly and swallowed, fearful of the answer to his next question. "And the baby? Did the baby survive?"

Dr. Sosa smiled "Miraculously, yes. The baby survived and she is doing perfectly fine."

Lucas let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Even though the baby had put a lot of stress on his relationship with Peyton, he was still glad that their baby survived. He then froze when he realized what Dr. Sosa had just said.

"She? It's a girl?" Lucas asked.

Dr. Sosa suddenly looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry Mr. Scott. I thought you knew the sex of the baby. I apologize."

Lucas held up his hands to stop Dr. Sosa's apologies.

"It's okay" Lucas said a little dazed, the news that he was going to have a little girl still not having sunk in completely. It did make the stranger in Peyton's belly more real to him.

"Can I see Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Not for at least an hour. Peyton is currently being transferred to the ICU and the nurses will need time to get her settled." Dr. Sosa squeezed Lucas' shoulder "I'll come get you myself when you can see her."

Lucas felt a surge of gratitude for the doctor before him. The sudden rush of positive news caused Lucas to give Dr. Sosa a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

---  
**6:28 pm  
Tree Hill Hospital  
Intensive Care Unit  
Room 2010**  
---

When Lucas slowly entered room 2010, his breath caught in his chest. The form on the bed was too quiet and too pale to be his Peyton. Even though the doctor had told him that it would be awhile for her body to recieve the full benefits of the blood transfusion, he couldn't help but worry that something else was wrong. Lucas took a couple steps towards her and with every step, he felt completely helpless. The instinct to save her and protect her was still so strong inside of him, even when there was nothing he could do to help her.

He hated that feeling.

When it was just the pregnancy threatening her, Lucas felt slightly more prepared for something going wrong. He didn't like it yet it was still something he could expect. But this accident just reminded Lucas that there was so much more out in the world that could hurt the people he loved. He had learned that painful lesson when the only father he had ever known was killed in cold blood all those years ago.

Lucas placed the flowers and stuffed animal he quickly bought at the gift shop on the bedside table and quietly pulled a chair over. As gently as he could, Lucas lifted Peyton's left hand and held it in both of his, careful not to disturb the numerous wires attached to it. Glancing down at the cast her leg was in, he was partly relieved that Peyton wasn't awake so that she wouldn't have to feel any pain.

His gaze moved up her body and stopped at the small mound where their baby was nestled safely inside. Lucas carefully placed one of his hands on top of the mound. It was nothing short of a miracle that their baby had survived the car crash. Already, this baby was proving to be worthy of being Peyton -soon to be Scott- Sawyer's daughter.

_Daughter_.

The word alone sent chills up his spine. Not only was he going to be a father, but he was going to be a father to a baby girl. A girl that would grow up with a head of unruly blonde curls, chickeny legs and a love of art and music; drawing her way through life. But no matter what she looked like and no matter what she loved, Lucas knew she was going to be exactly what he wished for because she would be his and Peyton's daughter. A child created out of their love.

Lucas felt his heart warm when he felt a tiny pressure press upwards onto his hand. All of the heartache and all of the pain of the past six years was worth it all in this one moment. He would gladly go through all of it again if it meant he would always have this moment; the moment he truly fell in love with his daughter. Lucas leaned forward and placed a loving kiss where he felt the tiny movement.

"I love you baby girl. I love you and your mommy so much. Never forget that."

Lucas' eyes continued to move up Peyton's body where they finally landed on her face.

That beautiful face that filled every dream he ever had. The face that he couldn't imagine living without.

The face he prayed would open it's green eyes and look at him.

**---  
8:43 pm  
Tree Hill Hospital  
Intensive Care Unit  
Room 2010  
---**

"Luke?"

Lucas stirred slightly. The sound of Peyton's voice was so real in his dream, that he never wanted to wake up.

"Luke?" Lucas frowned slightly. This wasn't right. The Peyton in his dreams sounded like she was in so much pain and it made him angry. It wasn't fair that she should be in any pain at all. Her life had been painful enough that she finally deserved some peace.

Memories of the previous day suddenly passed before Lucas' eyes and he sat up so quickly that he heard a crack in his neck.

"That sounded like it hurt," a smiling voice commented.

Lucas focused his blue eyed gaze on the limp form on the bed and felt the air still in his lungs. Bright green eyes stared at him lovingly and he felt his heart pound furiously in his chest. She was awake. His Peyton was finally awake.

"Peyt! You're awake!"

Lucas gently picked up her hand, bringing it up to his lips then tenderly cradled her cheek in his left hand.

"I've been awake for the past thirty minutes. Your snoring woke me up" she said teasingly.

Lucas frowned, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Because I figured you were having as bad a day as I was and you looked so tired that I just wanted you to get some sleep."

Just the sight of her trying so hard to put him at ease broke the last of his control. Lucas felt a few tears escape his eyes and quickly, but gently, rose from the bed. He couldn't stand to see her try to make him feel better when she was still obviously in so much pain. It just broke his heart all over again.

Lucas walked towards the window and closed his eyes as he leaned against the windowpane. He had to get himself under control because this wasn't going to help either him or Peyton if he completely broke down now.

"Luke." The sound of her pleading voice caused him to finally turn around. He then noticed that being so far from her, even if it was just three feet, was too far for him. Lucas closed the distance and sat carefully at the edge of her bed.

Peyton winced as she slowly raised her hand to cup his face. Lucas didn't protest to her movement because he understood the same need to just reach out and touch her. To make sure the one you loved was really there.

"You scared me Peyton. I thought I lost you for a moment there." Peyton smiled tiredly at the man she loved.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Luke. You're stuck with me forever" she said breathlessly causing him to smile.

"I'll hold you to that" he said.

Peyton suddenly looked worried for the first time since she had woken him up.

"How's the baby? Is she alright?"

Lucas smirked. "She? What makes you think it's a girl?"

Peyton gave him a look. "I just do. I think that after all these years, the Scotts definitely needs a little girl to soften all the testosterone in this town."

Lucas smoothed back a strand of hair that fell onto her forehead and nodded, "All I know is that _this_ Scott definitely needs both of his girls." he said with affection.  
Something that didn't escape Peyton's notice.

He suddenly became confused when he saw the moisture in her eyes. "I'm sorry Peyt. Did I say something wrong?"

Peyton smiled through her tears. "They're happy tears Lucas. It's just, this is the first time I've heard you talk about the baby with such love in your voice."

Lucas smiled and looked down at her belly. "After almost losing you today, I realized that I didn't want to lose this baby either. I didn't know how much she meant to me until she was almost taken away."

Peyton smiled with such adoration on her face, "I love you so much, you know that?"

Lucas wiped away the lone tear that ran down her face. "I kinda like you too" he said smiling.

The smile then fell from his face as he leaned forward. He caught her lips in his, gently applying the smallest amount of pressure, which she gladly returned.

* * *

**Okay so this was pretty long. I hope you enjoyed it though!!**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! They make me happy =D  
**


End file.
